jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Weiss
Michael David Weiss (born February 10, 1958 in Dallas, Texas), is a jazz pianist and composer best known for his fifteen-year association with saxophonist Johnny Griffin. video:Michael Weiss Weiss studied at Interlochen Academy and Indiana University, after which he moved to New York. |accessdate =2010-09-27}} He has forged a solid reputation accompanying jazz luminaries such as Art Farmer, Charles McPherson, Slide Hampton, George Coleman, the Heath Brothers, the Jazztet, Lou Donaldson, Pepper Adams, Bill Hardman, Junior Cook, Wynton Marsalis and the Vanguard Jazz Orchestra. In 2000 he was the grand prize winner in the BMI/Thelonious Monk Institute's Composers Competition. In 1989, he won second prize in the Thelonious Monk International Jazz Piano Competition and in 2002, Weiss received a composition commission from Chamber Music America. Jazz Times says Weiss "writes with thought-provoking originality". As a soloist and bandleader, Weiss has been featured on television and radio programs such as CBS News Nightwatch, Live from Lincoln Center, Jazzset, Piano Jazz, and the Jazz Piano Christmas Special. In addition to performing, composing and recording, Michael Weiss has been committed to jazz education throughout his career. His fourth recording as a leader, Soul Journey, features nine original compositions composed for septet. In October, 2006, Weiss debuted as a leader at the Village Vanguard. Discography As leader *''Presenting Michael Weiss'' (1986, Criss Cross Jazz) *#"My Melancholy Baby" (Ernie Burnett, George A. Norton) *#"Après Vous" *#"Enigma" (J. J. Johnson) *#"B.G.O." (Tom Kirkpatrick) *#"Riverbed" (Joe Zawinul) *#"Gallop's Gallop" (Thelonious Monk) *#"La Villa" (Kenny Dorham) *:Michael Weiss - piano, Tom Kirkpatrick - trumpet, Ralph LaLama - tenor sax, Ray Drummond - bass, Kenny Washington - drums *''Power Station'' (1998, DIW) *#"Power Station" *#"Atlantis" *#"Orient Express" *#"Soul Journey" *#"Some Other Spring" (Arthur Herzog, Jr., Irene Kitchings) *#"Alone Together" (Howard Dietz, Arthur Schwartz) *#"Badlands" *#"Mountain Man" *:Michael Weiss - piano, Eric Alexander - tenor sax, John Webber - bass, Joe Farnsworth - drums *''Milestones'' (2000, SteepleChase) *#"Milestones" (John Lewis) *#"Wave" (Antonio Carlos Jobim) *#"Walter Davis Ascending" (Jackie McLean) *#"Just One of Those Things" (Cole Porter) *#"Little Melonae" (McLean) *#"Buffalo" (Dorham) *#"Like Someone in Love" (Johnny Burke, Jimmy Van Heusen) *#"Love for Sale" (Porter) *#"Stella by Starlight" (Ned Washington, Victor Young) *:Michael Weiss - piano, Paul Gill - bass, Joe Farnsworth - drums *''Soul Journey'' (2003, Sintra) *#"Optimism" *#"El Camino" *#"Soul Journey" *#"Orient Express" *#"Atlantis" *#"The Prophecy" *#"The Cheshire Cat" *#"La Ventana" *#"Second Thoughts" *:Michael Weiss - piano & Fender Rhodes, Ryan Kisor - trumpet & flugelhorn, Steve Davis - trombone, *:Steve Wilson - alto sax, Paul Gill - bass, Joe Farnsworth - drums, Daniel Sadownick - percussion All titles by composed and arranged by Michael Weiss except as indicated. As sideman *Johnny Griffin Take My Hand (1988, Who's Who of Jazz) *Johnny Griffin The Cat (1990, Antilles) *Georgie Fame Cool Cat Blues (1991, Blue Moon / Bean Bag Entertainment) *Nathen Page The Other Page (1991, Hugo's Music) *Johnny Griffin Dance of Passion (1992, Antilles) *Charles McPherson First Flight Out (1994, Arabesque) *Various Artists An NPR Jazz Piano Christmas (1996, NPR Classics) *Smithsonian Jazz Masterworks Orchestra Big Band Treasures Live (1997, Smithsonian Folkways Recordings) *Ronnie Cuber N.Y.C.ats (1997, SteepleChase) *Doug Raney Back in New York (1997, SteepleChase) *Johnny Griffin & Steve Grossman Johnny Griffin & Steve Grossman Quintet (2000, Dreyfus) *Louis Smith The Bopsmith (2001, SteepleChase) *Eszter Balint Mud (2004, Bar/None) *Frank Wess Body and Soul (2005, Grave News) *Vanguard Jazz Orchestra Monday Night Live at the Village Vanguard (2008, Planet Arts) *Frank Wess Once Is Not Enough (2009, Labeth Music) *Dick Oatts Two Hearts (2010, SteepleChase) *Vanguard Jazz Orchestra Forever Lasting – Live in Tokyo (2011, Planet Arts) References External links *MichaelWeiss.info - Official website Category:Pianists